


Fins to Wings

by KGA_katsuki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Conflict, F/M, Falling In Love, Fiction, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Harem, Harems, Internal Conflict, Light Angst, Love, Original Fiction, Problems, Relationship Problems, Romantic Fluff, Students, Volleyball Dorks in Love, external conflict
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KGA_katsuki/pseuds/KGA_katsuki
Summary: Yells, beeping, flashing lights~ You loved swimming since you were younger. That is, until an accident damaged one of your legs and now limits you as a swimmer. Ever since the accident, everything seems to go downhill until you try to start over in a new high school, Karasuno High. Everything seems to get better, but is life really done screwing you over?
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Karasuno Volleyball Club/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where are you? A look in the future.

Everything is blurry. All I can see are lights flashing of what seems to be police cars in the distance. It reminds me of that one day, the day I lost hold of my perfect life. That day was the worst day of my life (at least so far). I always regret remembering it.

Where am I though? I don't even know what just happened. All I remember was meeting up with that one girl, and now I am -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope you are intrigued! Chapter 1 is out! Go see it! The story is now beginning....


	2. First Day as a Crow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is your first day at Karasuno High. A simple day meeting up with your old friend, Yachi.

The weather is so nice and sunny. Perfect weather to - N-no I don't want to think about it. I don't want to think about the one thing I loved doing in life that I can never do again. This year I am going to a new school so that means new changes! (I suppose...) 

"Hey wait up!" It's my old friend, Yachi's, loud voice. Just the person to help me forget about ... that thing. 

"Hey Y/N! I am so glad you transferred to Karasuno! Aoba Josai is just another school. At least now you get to stay here with me!" 

"Yeah," I gave a faint smile. The only reason I transferred to Karasuno was because it was closer to home. Other than that, I went to Aobi Josai for - f***. I TOLD MYSELF I WON'T THINK ABOUT SWIMMING! Now that I think of it, I probably will never forget it. I guess there isn’t really a point in blocking it out of my memory. Blocking out memory didn’t work too well when I tried doing it when … the accident happened. 

As we continued walking to school. We passed by Karasuno's pool. I stopped to admire the swimmers swimming back and forth trying to beat the stopwatch, clenching the fence around the pool until my hands turned red. Why can’t that be me? I started clenching my teeth too until I heard Yachi’s voice coming up from behind me. 

"I know you miss swimming." Yachi grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand off the fence, "but there are so many other hobbies you can have! If you want, you can become a manager with me!" 

"Manager?" 

"Yes manager! Manager of the Karasuno Boys Volleyball Team!" 

"Don't they suck?" 

"Nooo! I told you they are getting better!" 

"Ah, okay. Well … I guess I can be a manager for a bunch of strangers since my only friend in the whole school tells me so." She looked hurt by my sarcasm, like always. I need to remember to hold back on the sarcasm or else it will be middle school all over again. 

"I am kidding. I would be glad." I gave her a cheeky smile. 

You guys proceeded through the school gates. I guess I am officially a Karasuno High School student!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It gets better as you go. The next chapter is already out! Go check it out. It gets good.


	3. Falling Downhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it all started to fall down... at least all you need to know about the past for now.   
> A flashback to your final day at Aobi Josai ~

There was a time when I had everything. Two parents, all together eating under one roof, on the same table, and having a hobby I was passionate about. That was swimming. Of course life had other plans for me and screwed me over. 

Parents started fighting. Fights started leaving the house and continued in restaurants, school events, parties, even swim meets. They started to flare up in car rides as well. Eventually yells were exchanged, and then ... Watch out!!!!! The cars collided. Ambulances, fire trucks, and police cars all blaring their horns. I was never meant to succeed huh? Of course I had to lose something. 

~

"She doesn't want to go to Aobi Josai anymore, so don't make her! Can't you see she is in pain! You only wanted her to go there because of the sports program, but now look at her! She is nearly crippled!" 

"It doesn't matter if she can't swim anymore or not! She can stay there! It is closer to my apartment anyways!" 

"As if! She will go to the school she wants! Karasuno is nearer to my place!" Mom and Dad continued bickering. I really didn't want to choose between the two. It was like picking a favorite parent. I didn't want to stay in Aobi Josai though, watching my friends pursue their dreams when mine just seemed to be ... 𝗰𝗮𝗻𝗰𝗲𝗹𝗹𝗲𝗱.

~

"You are going to transfer to Karasuno?" Oikawa looked shocked. 

"Yeah, it's just to have ... you know ... a fresh start."

“Why does it seem like you are running away?” 

“I am not.” I actually didn’t want to explain the real reason why. Oikawa pulled me into an embrace.

"You know, I never thought of you any less now that you can't pursue swimming. Not when you started swimming and couldn't reach your best time. Not even when I found you crying alone beside the pool the first day you came back to practice. You don't have to be the best to be my friend. Can you just sta-" 

"It feels like I need to be." His embrace got tighter. 𝙄𝙛 𝙤𝙣𝙡𝙮 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙩𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙨. 

"When I am with you, people look at me like a stray cat following a stranger they met on the street. I always hear 'The queen of swimming has been dethroned. How could she even still have the guts to stand beside the great king?' I am sorry Oikawa, I am ... t-tired of it." Gosh~ It hurt to say those words. After that, there were no more words. I haven't heard from him since then. 

𝙈𝙖𝙮𝙗𝙚 𝙞𝙛 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙝𝙖𝙙 𝙡𝙚𝙩 𝙝𝙞𝙢 𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙞𝙨𝙝 𝙬𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙨 𝙨𝙖𝙮𝙞𝙣𝙜, 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙮𝙚𝙙.


	4. Class 1-3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Class 1-3!!! It is time to go to class and you enter class 1-3. Expect to meet new faces!

"Just wait here and I will introduce you to the class," The class 3 homeroom teacher started heading inside. Yachi, still standing at my side, was given an excuse note to be late to class, so she could show me, the new student, around. 

"Please don't leave me!" I grabbed Yachi's wrist as she headed for her classroom. 

"Come on! You will be fine!" She tried prying my hand off. "Come on! Let - go!" 

"Ehhh? I said don't leave me." 

"Stop whining! You’re even more confident in these situations than I am!" You finally let her go and watched her run away. 

"Good luck!!! You got this!" Yachi yelled down the hall. Gosh~ I could just die right now. I prayed every night that I would be in the same class as Yachi. But of course, things didn't go my way. 

"Y/N! Come on in!" Oooof- Has the teacher been calling me the whole time I’ve been whimpering in the corner? What a great first impression! *cries inside*   
I rush inside (nearly tripping on the door frame) and put on a little smile for the audience. 

"Feel free to introduce yourself!" I was surprised how nice the teacher was even after calling me numerous times to enter the classroom. 

"Hi, my name is Y/N. I’m a transfer student from a district nearby, nothing special. Pleased to meet you all," As I bowed, I could hear the whole class muttering. I was hoping that no one would recognize me. 

"You can take a seat beside Kageyama over there,” He pointed to a dark haired boy with a piercing death stare. 

Yay! I’m seated beside the one boy who could burn a hole through anyone he looks at. He literally stared me down until I sat in my seat! Every move I made was watched. I could feel sweat dripping down my forehead as if I personally offended him by pulling out my pencil case!

"Umm..." I guess I’ll say hi?   
Once I turned to look at him, his face turned red and he suddenly turned away. Why is he sweating? He was the one staring at me the whole time! 

"Um... hi! You're Kagayama right?" 

"KaGE-yama." 

"Oh— sorry." Gosh~ stupid, stupid. Hopefully if I close my eyes he'll leave me- 

"I’m sorry if I was ... staring." 

"Huh?" 

"I said sorry for staring okay!" Heads started turning~ 

"Oh um, It’s okay," I turned to him and smiled. He glanced at me—making his face turn red again, of course. I should have expected that. 

𝓟𝓞𝓥 𝓚𝓪𝓰𝓮𝔂𝓪𝓶𝓪 𝓣𝓸𝓫𝓲𝓸

Another day at school. Today we have that stupid math test too— wait is that Yachi? What is she doing outside my classroom? I pulled my phone from my pocket, shielding it behind my desk. Hinata probably knows. 

"Did I forget anything at Yachi's place last night?" 

"No." Hinata texted back 

"Ok, just asking." I guess I shouldn't be alarmed. Maybe she's just here to wish me luck on the test. That seems like a Yachi thing to do!

"Okay, class! We have a new student today! Come on in! ... Hello? ... Come on innn!" Just great! A new student. I’m losing precious time I could be using on my math test! They’re taking so long to come in! Just go in already— 

"Feel free to introduce yourself!" Finally! I slowly look up to see a cute girl walk into the classroom. She nearly trips on the door frame, but she didn't lose her cool (at least not completely). 

"Isn't that the queen of Aoba Johsai?" I overhear the two girls sitting behind me. 

"Yeah, I heard she injured her legs and the side of her torso badly in a car accident not too long ago." 

"She ain't the queen no more!" The blonde giggled. Hmm... Aoba Johsai huh? 

"I heard she had a fight with the great king! It was so bad that she chose to transfer!" Great king? Did they mean that jerk, Oikawa? 

" Take a seat beside Kageyama over there." What! Next to me!?   
She started walking towards me to take her seat. She was even prettier close up. She doesn't even have to smile to look cute. Almost like Kiyoko—

"Umm..." She turned towards me. Her eyes seemed to reflect the light perfectly- Oh shoot!~ she caught me staring! I whipped my head towards the opposite direction. I feel anxious! Why?~

"Um... hi! You're Kagayama, right?" 

"KaGE-yama." 

"Oh- sorry." She got my name wrong already! Wow~ Then again, I should apologize for staring at her. 

"I’m sorry if I was ... staring." 

"Huh?"

"I said sorry for staring, okay!" You need to control your anger Kageyama! Just. Calm. Down. 

"Oh um— It’s okay," She gave the cutest smile. My gosh~ Why do I feel like this?! I can't wait until volleyball practice. I need it more than ever to blow off some steam. Also, I won't be sitting next to her~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Hope everyone likes it so far. Next chapter is published already to so check it out!! Also feel free to subscribe, because it will only get better!  
> Next chapter starts off in her point of view (POV) again! Most of the story is in your pov! :D just so you know UwU


	5. On the Run!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School's over, time to go to the gym. Wait... where is the gym?   
> That doesn't matter anymore now cause on the way to the gym, you smell trouble. What more can go bad?

𝙍𝙞𝙣𝙜! ~ 𝙍𝙞𝙣𝙜! ~

Finally!! School is over! It's so much work to catch up, so freaking exhausting!

𝘽𝙚𝙚𝙥 𝙗𝙚𝙚𝙥~

A text from Yachi? "𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘺 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦𝘪. 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬 𝘶 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘺𝘮𝘯𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘶𝘮 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺!!! 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘥𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘺! 𝘐𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱! 𝘊 𝘶 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳!" What a day! Now I am gonna get lost on my first day in Karasuno too!

~ 𝟏𝟓 𝐦𝐢𝐧. 𝐋𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐫 ~

It's hopeless. Maybe I should just leave. I turn around to see a group of girls following behind me. A couple were from my homeroom class, but the rest were clearly upperclassmen. 

"So you're the Swim Queen of Aoba Johsai- or at least we're!" The girls laughed. My gosh drama already~ 

The tallest girl yanks the directory out of my hands. 

"Aww our little queen is lost! Look she was holding the map! Guess you don't have your King to save you anymore right?" The tall she-man ripped my directory in half and threw it at me. What a bitch! I picked up my ripped directory off the floor and crumbled it up in a big ball. 

"Who are you talking about? You talking about Tooru Oikawa?" 

"Of course we are! The great, beautiful, handsome king! The one that shines under the sun and brightens up the night!" Gosh~ these bitches really are praising Oikawa like he was Edward from Twilight. I would fight them, but I really didn't want to get into a fight on my first day at a new school. 

"He was just a friend." 

"Really? Then hook me up with him!" 

"What? 

"Yeah! You have his number right?" They are really pushing me. Who knew there were Oikawa fangirls here in Karasuno too! And these ones were aggressive. 

"I heard you guys had a fight right? So you won't need that number anymore." Fight? Are those the rumours spreading around lately? 

"Even if we were on good terms or not, I wouldn't give his number to a she-male like you." The tall girl started flaring up after that.. She didn't look like she was joking anymore. Her nostrils flared and her jaw dropped. If she had the body built of a man, but looked like a girl- she was definitely looking all male now with that facial expression!

"Grab her phone." I guess that is my sign to bolt it. I turned and ran. I ran until my side started hurting. I turned to the corner of a building and hid in the shadows. Gripping my side, I don’t think I can keep going if they find me. As long as I stay qui-

_ **Ring!~ Ring!~** _

_ F***!!! It’s my phone!!!!!  _ It was an incoming call from Yachi. Wait--- It has been like 15 minutes since school ended! Yachi is probably already waiting for me at the gym. I am gonna make such a bad first impression. 

I reach in my pocket for the crumbled, ripped up school directory. ~  _ So it says the gym should be right here… ~ _

“Oh I see her!!” I know that voice. That is the girl that sits behind me in class. 

I look up to see the blonde that sits behind me in my class. She stands out so much in the crowd with her thick, cakey foundation, bright pink lipstick, and high pitched voice. Seeing her in the crowd, I knew I was in some deep shit. 

I quickly shove the directory into my pocket and take off running but with that blondie’s speedy, short legs, she caught up to me and yanked me by my backpack. I slip off my bag and shove it in her hands until she hits the wall of the building. To be honest~ I kinda hoped she hit her head hard on the brick all so I can pry my backpack out of her hands (at least that’s what the plan was…). 

I tried stealing my bag back, but when I tried prying it out of her hands, she started tugging back.  _ I guess she didn’t hit her head hard enough cause she still got the grip.~ _

From behind I could hear the rest of the girls coming down the walk way.  _ Gosh~ Maybe I should just run away. All I will be missing is homework right?  _

“Gosh!! Fine, just take my bag already and leave me alone!” I threw my phone at the blondie’s gut so hard she bent forward in pain. I could feel the blood rush to my face, not in anger, but embarrassment. This was not how my first day in a new school was supposed to be. 

I turned around and started darting out of there until my head ran into some tall guy’s chest. COME’ON! I JUST WANTED TO LEAVE! 

I look up to see a tall guy with hair the same color as blondie’s and glasses that gave a weird glare. Behind him was this timid dude with little freckles on his face and a worried expression on his face. 

“This dude better not be blondie’s brother-” I mumbled to myself. 

“Does that bag belong to this girl?” The glasses guy asked the blondie. When he said “girl” though, he literally grabbed my head with one hand and turned me around so my face would face blondie. _ Woww_ How polite! _

Blondie looked scared now. In the distance, I could see the group of girls finally arriving. They were muttering something to each other. What I picked up from their conversation was “hot..first year...Kageyama’s...friends…” if I am not mistaken. I didn’t quite catch the guys' names though. 

“Yamaguchi, can you please get this girl’s bag from that dwarf over there please?” The timid boy hurriedly grabbed it out of blondie’s hands. She then went and ran to confide with her group. 

The glasses guy turned to the group of girls and grabbed my wrist. 

“She will be coming with us now!” The guy pulled my by my wrist and he started to proceed past the group of girls.  _ Whatta heck does he think he is doing!? _

Once we were out of the sight of the group of girls I pulled my wrist out of his grip. 

“Who the heck are you!” The glasses guy turned around unnervingly. 

“I am Kei Tsukishima and this is the guy over here, you can call Yamaguchi.” He pointed to the guy following behind. I could already tell he was quite arrogant. 

“And you guys are?...” 

“...first years.” Well he definitely wasn’t in my class! 

“Umm… thank you for the help, but I must be going now.” I grabbed my backpack from that timid boy, Yamaguchi. 

“You are looking for the gymnasium right?” Tsukishima called out to me before I could even get 10 feet from the guy!

“Y-yes?” I didn’t want to give off the full details, I hardly knew this guy! 

“Well I could show you where it is. We are going there anyway too.” 

“O-oh so you guys are a part of the Boy’s Volleyball Team?” Oooof and they had to save me from a group 10x more than me~

“Yeah we are!” Yamaguchi said with confidence. They must know who I am. 

“How do you know who I-” 

“You’re Yachi’s friend right? Y/N? Well she was freaking out all about how she lost her friend and was worried you got kidnapped so she begged some of us to go out searching for you. She pulled out your picture and everything. 

_ I appreciate the help and worrying about me,Yachi, but you didn’t have to give away my picture and information to some random volleyball dudes.  _

I dropped my head down to the floor out of stress as I felt the Tsukishima dude brush past me. 

“Come on! We got to go!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First few episodes are just to get you started, but more is to come! Continue reading to see where this all goes. Next chapter to be coming soon!!~~~~  
> Thank you for reading! Hope you choose to stick along!


	6. A Promise to Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switches point of view (pov) to Oikawa to see how everything is going on his end after Y/N leaves Aobi Johnsai.

ᴛᴏᴏʀᴜ ᴏɪᴋᴀᴡᴀ ᴘᴏᴠ

It's Y/N first day at Karasuno today. Today would be a good day to check how she is doing. Every time I think about checking on her though, I remember what she said to me. She called our friendship a burden. I wonder if she meant it. 

“You gonna call Y/N? Today is her first day in her new school right?” Iwaizumi asked. I know I should. It is the gentleman thing to do. I don’t know if she would want to talk to me though. She is probably nervous and worried about starting at a new school and me calling her would just add on to her problems.

“Hey! If you want to call her, do it! Stop wimping out! You finally found a girl that you like and yet you don’t have the balls to ask her how she is doing!” Iwaizumi looked annoyed. He always seemed more at peace when I would talk to Y/N instead of flirting with the fangirls at school. I haven’t told him yet about what she said to me. I know even if I did though, he would agree that I am a burden sometimes. Iwaizumi stayed a good friend to me despite knowing that though, so maybe she will too.

“I’ll text her later,” Iwaizumi gave a nod of approval. 

~

School and volleyball practice is finally over. It is afternoon already, maybe I should text her now. I am hesitant to bring out my phone. I hope she doesn’t push me away. 

_ “Hey, how was your 1st day?”  _ I text. While I wait for the reply I start to pack my things up so I could leave and go home. 

“Hey Oikawa!” Iwaizumi called out to me before I walked out the door. “Did you hear the rumors of why Y/N left going around the campus?” 

_Rumors?!_ _Why would anyone spread rumors for her leaving? My fangirls maybe?_

“What rumors were they?” I replied. 

“Multiple of them. To list some, one was that you guys were secretly dating and she left cause you dumped her. Another was that you rejected her love or some shizz like that. The most popular one is that you guys got in an argument the last time you guys talked,” Hearing Iwaizumi say these things to me surprised me. I didn’t know people paid close attention to our friendship. No one wonder she said it was a burden being my friend. 

“I- I’m at a loss for words,” I keep thinking:  _ Would it be better if I cut ties with her? Maybe she won’t suffer as much.  _ I look down at my phone in my hand. Still no response. Maybe I should just delete my message. 

“Hey! I am just informing you. Y/N is a friend of mine too you know! She moved schools already, but you can stop the rumors here in OUR school. I know how much you care for her. If you’re gonna cut ties with her, the least you can do is clear the air that the school gossip has fogged up. This news can easily spread to the students in Karasuno.” 

“Okay I will. Thanks,” I put on a smile like always, but inside I worry a lot. I worry that the rumors spread in Karasuno already. For sure they have. If I can’t be a good friend to Y/N, the least I can do is protect her. She doesn’t deserve to be caught up in gossip just because she was my friend. I will fix this. 

I open the messaging app in my phone and text: 

_ “I heard about the rumors spreading. I will fix this. Don’t worry. You will get the new start you wanted, I promise you.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it! Next chapter coming soon!~

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wrote fanfiction. Hope you all like it! Stay in tuned for new updates and news.


End file.
